Mechanical Burn
by SteelDolls
Summary: Ruko x Kaito. Ruko sets fire to Kaito's car seat while he's strapped in and tied up and then it devolves into pwp. Warnings: Explicit, violent, NCS, burns, blood, screaming, hermaphrodites, straightjackets, yaoi, choking, suffocation, disassociation, PWP. Pay attention to the warnings, serious. Just a short, kind of messed-up story without real plot.


Smiling, happily vacant, Ruko blinked slowly, as if sleepy. Heterochromatic eyes watched Kaito from underneath partly closed eyelids as the bluenette struggled slightly.

Stricken, clear, beautiful, crystalline blue eyes, with just the faintest prickling of anxious tears stared right back at the noirette utau as she trailed her fingertips gently across the soft fringe of the Vocaloid male's side cowlick, tilting her head slightly, and regarding him with the blank expression of a friendly doll. Kaito shrank back a little in the seat, his arms strapped to his chest courtesy of a perfectly fitted, crisply white straightjacket. It was the only piece of clothing he was wearing.

The teary, shameful blush on the usually over-dressed Vocaloid's face was attractive. It made Ruko want to lean in, her towering height lessened by the cramped quarters of the vehicle. Kaito's feet scrabbled a little bit, though they couldn't move much, as they were tied to two relatively short pieces of steel: one, keeping his ankles closely together; the other, forcing his knees uncomfortably, widely apart. His feet themselves were forced into an unnatural position as they rested on the edge of the carseat. He whined slightly through the gag in his mouth. He couldn't see what it was made of, but it was some sort of soft fabric, and it was stuffed into his mouth as much as his cheeks could manage. The dry taste was horrible as it sucked all the moisture from his mouth and still demanded more.

"I'm... always sleepwalking, aren't I?" Ruko murmured in a beautiful, genderfluid voice, as her fingertips went to one side, touching an ear, a cheek... so soft... Kaito's nose... under his eyes... between them... directly on their oculars. The bluenette made a strangled shrieking sound and whipped his head back and forth to try to escape the touches. "I'm always... sleeping... with so many different dreams. Yet I never even notice. This must be one of them."

A loud whining tone from Kaito as his eyes, now very full of tears from the direct and painful touches to his eyeballs, begged without words for Ruko to untie him, to save him, to let him go. How did he even get like this? She didn't know, but everything felt slow... felt fuzzy, like time was going through a river of molasses. Everything felt a litle far away, except for the need to see something in particular. Something in particular to Kaito. Ruko didn't know why, but it was something she needed.

"How did we get here like this? You're not wearing your scarf. Is this what I need to do? You must... you must, Kaito, you must," Ruko quietly mumbled, her lovely voice feeling distorted, sleepy, exhausted, and somehow, somehow, a little unwound. "I feel like... something was taken from me. Can you help get it back for me?"

Kaito's eyes widened in fear and then he squeezed them shut, shaking his head voicelessly. Tears ran down his cheeks, just a little. Just a few drops. He kept shaking his head, kept squirming in his seat, and Ruko realized he'd been buckled into place with the seat belt. She moved her fingers, curious and weirdly disassociatively, over the parts of Kaito she didn't usually see. His legs. His thighs. Her eyes watched his feet trying to kick, but they couldn't do much of anything. Even his toenails were that beautiful blue color. Was it nail varnish? Was it just how he was made? He made soft little whining sounds every time she touched someplace new.

"Do I feel angry?" Ruko asked aloud, her tired blue and red eyes trailing slowly across the seat of the car, noticing for the first time, the objects that lay there. Her fingers touched them just as gently as she'd touched Kaito. "Do I need something? Does it hurt? Something... I think maybe. Maybe. Maybe."

Whispering the same word again and again and again as if in a trance, the utau's fingers curled, picking up one item. Something moist. Aiming it as if in a dream, and squirting it in between Kaito's legs, onto the seat in between them. Kaito backed up with a terrified, loud whine through his gag. He couldn't go far. The seat had him locked in place. Ruko could hear him breathing more loudly, faster, whining louder, whimpering and shaking his head, as she put the lighter fluid down just as carefully and slowly as she'd picked it up, and touched her fingers to the lighter that had been placed next to it. Time felt strange. Everything in slow motion.

"Is this how it feles to be asleep? To always, always, be asleep. To not see the things in front of yourself," Ruko said quietly, asking herself. She didn't understand her own question, even though she kept talking. If she just kept talking, maybe things would become clear. But maybe, the only way to make things become clear would be to fulfill the dream. To see it to its conclusion. "If I finish the dream, will I wake up? Kaito..? Is that what we have to do? Finish it?"

A simple, quiet click, a tiny motion of pretty fingers, and flame appeared at the end of the lighter. Its living, dancing light flickered in excitement at the potential in store for it. It reflected in the noirette's eyes as she stared, entranced. It looked alive. It looked powerful. It looked strong. She wanted to see it, see it dancing, growing, glowing, interacting. She wanted to see it fed.

"Should I let the fire love you?" Ruko asked, mumbling the question, and wrenching her eyes away for a brief moment to meet Kaito's terrified expression, she tilted her head and smiled sleepily again. Eyes drawn back to the flame as it continued to flicker, making the area around it hot, her smile softened further as she touched it to the place in between Kaito's legs where the accelerant had been squirted. She stared at it almost lovingly as it burst into flame, strong, strong, enormous, alive.

Kaito screamed and screamed, trying to hard to scramble backwards. His eyes were huge, bathed in tears, his dry mouth trying desperately to scream. He couldn't escape as the flames started to burn the seat, singeing him badly. His arms couldn't get free, so his chest just heaved and struggled. The sound of his fingers scrabbling inside their long sleeves as he couldn't free them to unbuckle himself were barely audible over his other sounds.

Slowly, calmly, lifting up her hand again, Ruko affixed a gas mask to her face. Her still-only-half-open eyes watched the fire, and only the fire, as Kaito struggled uselessly; noisily. The fire increased and started to boil the very thin layer of fat under his skin, as if he were made of wax. It bubbled and started to drip like it was melting. The car rocked back and forth with the foce of his helpless attempts to escape. He wailed and cried and screamed, again and again.

Ruko's eyes focused suddenly. The visual, the sounds... the scent, even... and the movement of her body as Kaito flailed and rocked them together, and screamed bloody, helpless, gasping in the fumes and foul smoke and barely being able to cough because of the fabric stuffed in his mouth so excessively... she focused on him. Blue hair, soaked and plastered against his forehead as he flung his head back and forth in useless denial and fear and agony. Eyes too wide and cracked, the beautiful blue color battling with increased, huge black pupils of being terrified. The whining screaming, gasping choking sounds... the heat of the flames, licking, consuming.

"Oh," Ruko breathed out, suddenly feeling a sort of needing. It was strong, as strong as the flame. As strong as the fear reflected in Kaito's horrified, terrified, agonized eyes and the tense terror of his muscles, and suddenly, suddenly, she felt a change in her body. And then it was as if the perspective of the fabric of their reality slammed forwards, and everything was real, and immediate. Right now. Right now. No longer like a far away dream. And Ruko /needed./

Her shorts were down in a sheer moment, somehow, despite the awkwardness of the small quarters in the car. Both they, and the nearby blanket, were dropped on top of the small fire, blocking the oxygen and melting into the hot seat as the fire was smothered nearly instantly, leaving only continuing tendrils of smoke to curl up into the air. Leaning forwards with a horrible swiftness completely at odds with the sleepy actions of a moment before, Ruko pulled the handle on Kaito's seat hard, slamming it backwards, and kneeling almost viciously in between Kaito's legs as he continued to scream and struggle, the whites of his eyes showing clearly in his panic and pain as her legs knocked into his burnt flesh.

Violent, sharp fingernails strongly pushed, two at once, ripping Kaito's clenching ass open, and forcing new shrieks from him, muffled by the gag. As soon as she felt the thick, slimy slick of blood, the utau's pupils constricted sharply, and she leaned forwards instantly, removing her fingers and instead pressing her hard erection against the wet backside, ripping through with a forceful thrust of her hips to push in as far as possible in one go.

Kaito's shrieking, flailing- it all felt good, so good, so good. Ruko groaned, needing, craving with a sudden near insanity, feeling an urge for violence, for greater screams, for Kaito, whose eyes were rolling in the back of his head, to feel everything she gave him. Her cute little balls tightened up against her body, slicked with the blood that the bluenette's squeezing depths forced out as she raped the literal shit out of him, hard, fast, again, again, again. More and more, deeper, faster, hard.

Legs quivering in their constraints, bruises forming where the metal held him, the burnt, waxy, bubbled flesh sticking to the upholstery that was still in tact, and then pulling off like candy taffy, Kaito gasped panic breaths through his nose and wailed his fabric-muffled screams, the hard, cruel, violent invasion of his bowels making him feel like his intestines were being shredded apart. Feeling like he needed to throw up, but the gag in his mouth wouldn't let it go anywhere. Slamming his shoulders and head against the neck rest as if maybe he could knock himself out to escape from the pain as the rape continued, and Ruko's hands found his neck and pressed there hatefully, tears on her own cheeks glistening as she suddenly screamed to match Kaito's own howls of torture.

"I'm going to make you beg me!" The utau screamed, her beautiful tone filled with hate and insanity. She could feel herself leaking precum into the depths of Kaito's tight, clenching bowels from sheer stimulation and the overwhelming feeling of violating the distraught, captive bluenette. "Beg me!"

It was pointless, since his mouth was blocked. All Kaito could do was choke and cry hysterically and scream in muffled agony and rape with what little air he could force through his compressed throat. The sick, smacking sounds of flesh hitting flesh, the scent of melted skin and muscle, and the violent, ever-increasing pounding rhythm of the fuck took up the bluenette's whole agonized world. Crying, crying, helpless, and completely unable to do anything to escape or avoid it, Ruko's merciless cock swelled and pulsed inside Kaito.

A hate-filled, if melodious, screech of completion accompanied her thick, slimy, hot semen burning sickly into the bluenette's insides several minutes or an eternity later, as Ruko bucked, bucked, pinned Kaito with her whole body weight and emptied her seed deeply inside his ruined, bleeding bowels. Shreds of rubbed-off, melted skin pulled away from Kaito's ruined body like warm, stretchy string cheese as she stared down into his face, her normally sleepy eyes huge, with their whites showing. Her teeth were bared in a grimace of insane hatred.

"I'm going to," Ruko said, shaking slightly. She pulled away from Kaito's body, blood-slicked cock still leaking a little bit of wet sperm, and her eyes narrowed as she saw a tiny glisten of her own jizz leaking from the bluenette's broken asshole. "I'm going to."

Kaito sobbed, desperately just trying to breathe, and shook in his chair, squeezing his eyes shut and praying to he didn't even know who, that she wouldn't finish her thought, as he slowly continued suffocating from the thick, still curling, chemical-smelling smoke trapped in the closed vehicle. 


End file.
